Dia de neve
by lyt
Summary: Era inverno, um dos mais rigorosos que a Inglaterra já havia presenciado. Havia pessoas nas ruas de Hogsmeade, mas poucas. A maioria se esquentava com uma cerveja amanteigada, se amontoando no Três Vassouras, ou procurando por abrigo no restante das lojas


Era inverno, um dos mais rigorosos que a Inglaterra já havia presenciado. Havia pessoas nas ruas de Hogsmeade, mas poucas. A maioria se esquentava com uma cerveja amanteigada, se amontoando no Três Vassouras, ou procurando por abrigo no restante das lojas. Mas não ela. Gostava do frio. Gostava do vento gelado que zumbia em seus ouvidos e da neve que de vez em quando caía.

Para sua alegria, este era um "dia de neve". Caíra uma tempestade de neve durante a madrugada, e quando acordou e viu tudo tão branco, teve uma sensação infantil de que algo bom iria acontecer.

Encontrava-se em um banco, perto do corujal, com as pernas cruzadas e lendo um livro de poções, sua matéria favorita. Desconfiava que gostaria mais ainda se não fosse pelo professor, Snape.

Estava tão compenetrada em sua leitura, que nem percebeu quando uma pessoa se aproximou. Uma pessoa com os cabelos loiros platinados e olhos cinza, frios. Frios como este inverno.

"-Weasley. Estudando para ver se consegue meter alguma coisa nessa sua cabeça oca?"

"-Não é da sua conta, Malfoy."

"-Que resposta mal-criada, Weasley, seus pais não lhe deram educação?"

"-Imagino que muito mais que os seus, _doninha._ Se é que eles se dão ao trabalho. Já devem ter desistido, não vale a pena."

Por um segundo, percebeu um brilho passar pelos olhos frios. Um brilho com um leve tom de... mágua? Balançou a cabeça. Não, não pode ser isso. Malfoy magoado com alguma coisa?

"-O que foi, Weasley? Eu sei que sou bonito, mas não precisa ficar encarando."

Não, definitivamente, não era mágua.

"-Ah Malfoy, vê se me esquece!"

Levantou e começou a andar de volta ao castelo. Pretendia tomar um banho quente e sentar de frente à lareira. Quem sabe escrever uma carta à sua mãe. Continuou perdida em pensamentos, quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço.

"-Malfoy! Já pedi pra me dei..."

"-Malfoy??"

"-Harry! Me desculpe, achei que fosse.."

"-O Malfoy."

"-Isso mesmo."

"-Bom, não é."

"-É verdade.."

"-Então, começamos de novo. Hey, Gina!"

"-Olá Harry! - ela disse rindo"

"-Então, como vai a vida?"

"-Vou bem, e você?"

"-Também.".-Dessa vez ela não se deixara enganar. Havia mágua na voz de Harry.

"-Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"-Você percebeu, não é? Acho que me conhece mais do que eu mesmo."-Harry disse, dando uma risadinha nervosa.

"-E aí, está tudo bem?"

"-Eu..Não é nada, vai passar."

"-Tem certeza?"-ela disse, com uma cara preocupada.

"-Tenho. Não se preocupe."

"-Bom, então tudo bem. Nos vemos por aí?"

"-É, por aí.."

Mais tarde, Gina estava em frente à lareira, pensativa. Já fazia um tempo que se pegava, às vezes, olhando para o Malfoy. Claro, logo que percebia, desviava o olhar. Desconfiava que essas "espiadas" estavam diretamente ligadas aos seus hormônios, que ultimamente andavam meio que descontrolados. Afinal - pensou ela, Draco Malfoy era um garoto muito bonito. Aqueles traços finos, sofisticados, aquele cabelo claro e aqueles olhos. Ah, aqueles olhos.. Gina sempre se sentira atraída por olhos. Quando pequena, admirava os olhos de sua mãe. Eram de um castanho claro, quase esverdeado, muito bonito. Depois, quando entrou em Hogwarts, vivia olhando para os olhos de Harry. "_Verdes como sapinhos cozidos"_ continuava sendo a definição perfeita, apesar de ter 11 anos quando escreveu aquilo. Os olhos de Harry eram, sim, muito bonitos, mas não se sentia mais atraída por eles. Harry era passado. Há algum tempo já havia percebido que aquela paixonite deveria acabar. E acabou. Achou tão fácil não pensar mais nele, que ficou imaginando se algum dia realmente chegou a sentir alguma coisa em relação a ele.

Mas, voltando ao assunto dos olhos, aqueles olhos cinza, quase prateados..Sentia um arrepio na espinha só de pensar neles. No café da manhã, dava um jeito, meio que inconsciente, de dar uma "espiada". Não conseguia evitar. Era como se fosse atraída por aquele par de..

"-Calma aí!"- gritou para si mesma, atraindo olhares confusos.

Ela estava mesmo pensando em Malfoy?

Achou melhor ir dormir.

Adormeceu logo que deitou, pensando que o dia não havia sido tão bom quanto o que esperava.

N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Minha primeira fic, to tentando. Não to achando muito boa até agora, mas acho que vai melhorar. A opinião de vocês realmente conta muito, então por favor, reviews!!


End file.
